fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Dream (Olivia, Butterfly version)
What the Powerpuff Girls didn't realize was that Butterfly was still walking through the forest, still carrying the basket in her hand. As she strolled through the wilderness, she admired it for its beauty. The soft grass was smooth for the bottom of her Mary Jane shoes. Then, she began to sing beautifully. Her singing voice was like it was gifted from the goddess of beauty herself, Aphrodite. Taillow had just finished bathing itself when it heard the amazing singing. It wondered who it was singing that beautiful voice. But soon noticed that it was Butterfly, a friend to Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Togepi, and the other Pokémon of the Viridian Forest. She had came back to the forest. The Taillow flew down to her singing along with her tune. Then more Flying Type Pokémon came and sang along with her. With a loving smile, she sang along with them. Starly sang a perfect tune and flew and perched onto her hand. She gave Starly a kiss on the head and let it fly off. After a while, the Flying Type Pokémon began to wake up Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Togepi, and the other Pokemon. Two went to a hollowed log and woke up Pikachu and three Buneary. Two others woke up a Pachirisu. The Pachirisu saw what was going on and went into a tree to wake up Hoothoot. The Pachirisu then pushed Hoothoot out of his home and off the tree. The Hoothoot opened its wings to land softly in Butterfly's arms as she and the Hoothoot sang together. Then, a Stantler leapt down to her majestically and it, Hoothoot, and Butterfly sang together. Then Pikachu and all of the Pokémon followed Butterfly as she crossed a log over a ravine as she sang once more. Meanwhile, somewhere else deep in the forest, a Russian boy mouse was strolling through the woods riding on a pig. The Russian boy mouse has curvy ears, a peach muzzle and upper face, small black whiskers, a little reddish-pink nose, and a small white bucktooth. There were pink ear innards. And his eyes were the perfect color of blue. He was dressed in a loose red sweater with long sleeves that tended to drape over his hands and blue pants that touched his feet. Around his waist was a black belt with a gold buckle and a blue Russian hat with a black visor on his head. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz, the young prince, and he was now 5, 6, or 7 years old of age. The pig was a light pink one with a dark pink snout and ear innards, a curly tail, dark brown hooves, and blue eyes. His name was Wilbur the Pig. He agreed to take care of Fievel and watch over him wherever he went. Well, sort of. While strolling through the forest and riding on Wilbur, Fievel heard Butterfly's beautiful singing. It was faintly heard but Fievel could actually hear it. He stopped for a moment to listen to the singing. Wilbur noticed Fievel stopping and stopped as well. "What is it, Fievel?" he asked. "Do you hear that, Wilbur? Beautiful!" said Fievel. "Eh, I don't hear anything. Let's just go." said Wilbur. Fievel only shrugged, and then they resumed moving until he heard the singing again. Fievel stopped again to listen and was more curious than ever. "What is it? Come on, let's find out" said Prince Fievel. "Uh-uh! We're not going on some wild goose chase! Now come on!" said Wilbur. "Oh, come on!" said Fievel. "Not a chance!" said Wilbur. Then an idea popped in Fievel's mind. A sly look appeared on his face and he looked at Wilbur with a sly smile. "Would you do it for an extra bucket of oats?" asked Fievel with a sly look. Wilbur stopped all of a sudden and became interested. Fievel began to smile more. He knew that the pig would do anything for an extra bucket of oats. It worked everytime. "And a few...carrots?" asked Fievel with a sly look. Then Wilbur smiled with more interest. "Well, alright." said Wilbur, smiling. "Hup, boy!" said Fievel, as he and Wilbur raced off into the forest, dodging each tree very carefully as he swerved from left to right. And now, Wilbur was huffing and puffing as he ran as fast as his four legs could carry him. In a small clearing, Fievel stopped for a moment to listen for the same singing he had been hearing. "Next time,... I should... slow down... a bit" said Wilbur, trying to catch his breath. "Shhh!" shushed Fievel, as he tried to listen to the singing. But there was nothing but slience right now. Wilbur started to listen in as well. Then, the singing came back, Wilbur listened to where it was. "It's that way!" said Wilbur, as he ran off, carrying Fievel on his back. "Good hearing, Wilbur!" said Fievel. As Wilbur ran into the direction of the singing, he dodged more branches, including a very large one. Suddenly, Fievel crashed into the same big tree branch that Wilbur avoided. "Ahhhh!" yelled Fievel, as he crashed into the tree branch and splashed into a crystal pond. Wilbur heard him yelling and walked back to him. He found the mouse lying flat in the creek, and he slowly approached him. "You alright, Fievel?" asked Wilbur. Then he removed the wet hat from Fievel's head as the mouse glared at him. That was when Wilbur realized what he did and noticed his mistake. "Oops. I was supposed to warn you that a tree branch was there, wasn't I?" asked Wilbur sheepishly. Fievel just glared at him for his mistake. Then with one swipe of his hand, he struck the water, splashing water at Wilbur. Then he gave him a hard and stern look and finally spoke. "No carrots!" said Fievel. Back with Butterfly, she was now picking berries of any kind like blackberries and raspberries. Stantler and Deerling were busy helping her pick and gather the berries and put them in her basket. And while she was being surrounded by the Pokémon, Butterfly began to sing. Butterfly: I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird Has a someone To sing to Sweet things to A gay little laugh melody. Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Togepi, and several other Pokémon followed Butterfly as she walked through the forest, singing as she went. Soon enough, she reached a clearing where she could see the farms, valleys, a town, and a castle across the horizon. The castle was actually King Basil's castle and Butterfly a.k.a. Princess Olivia's old and true home. And she never knew that she was the niece of the king. But yet, she continued to sing. Butterfly: I wonder, I wonder, If my heart keeps singing Will my song going in To someone Will find me And bring back a love song To me! When the song was over, butterfly deeply sighed and said to herself, "Oh, dear! Why do they still treat me like a baby?" Then she walked away, leaving Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Togepi, and the other Pokémon confused about what she meant. Hoothoot flew up in front of her. "Hoothoot?" he asked. Butterfly replied to Hoothoot's question. "Why, Aunt Blossom, Aunt Bubbles, and Aunt Buttercup. They never want me to meet anyone." Then she saw all of the Pokémon surrounding her, listening to her story. She happily laughed and said, "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" Then the Pokémon became excited by what she said. "Hoothoot?" asked Hoothoot, eager to know along with the others. "Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic" said Butterfly, telling her story. The Pokémon then became more excited as she told the story. The Natu chirped, and Butterfly smiled and responded, "Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms..." The Pokémon got more excited. "And then..." said Butterfly. The Pokémon got a lot more excited, waiting to hear what happens next. Until Butterfly sadly said, "...I wake up". Then all of the Pokémon sadly hung their heads. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" said Butterfly. Then Pachirisu noticed something in a far off distance from up in a tree. A pair of wet clothes, a hat, and a belt, that belonged to Prince Fievel, himself were hung on a tree to dry. Pachirisu grabbed an acorn and tossed it to Hoothoot. It bonked its head, bounced off, and bonked on Pidgey and Spearow. Pachirisu grabs another acorn and threw it at Pikachu's head. It caught their attention, and they flew up to Hoothoot, besides Pikachu because he walked over to them. Pachirisu motioned them to look to where it saw them. Hoothoot then got an idea and huddles them together and began planning. Then they flew off to it along with two of the Buneary. When they got there, they start to take it, but stopped for a moment when Fievel began to talk. "You know, Wilbur. There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was that beautiful blonde-haired Powerpuff Girl Bubbles, the goddess of music. But she hadn't been seen for five years ..." said Fievel. Just as suddenly as it had come, he saw the Pokémon running off with the hat and belt. "Fievel! Look!" said Wilbur and pointed to where they are. Fievel saw them as well. "Hey! Stop!" said Fievel when he watched his clothes being taken. Then Hoothoot dressed in Fievel's hat and belt approached Butterfly, acting all royal and magnificent. While Butterfly hummed tune, Hoothoot whistled to her. The Scottish girl mouse saw Hoothoot dressed like a prince. She knew that it was only an owl Pokémon in clothing, but it was very sweet and adorable. "Oh, why, it's my dream prince! Your highness!" laughed Butterfly. Then she walked up to it and it held her as she said, "You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" Then she danced with her dream prince while singing. Butterfly: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam At that moment, Fievel and Wilbur approached the scene, but they hide behind a tree. Fievel was amazed and in awe. He has never seen a beautiful Scottish girl mouse that can amazingly sing so well. Then a great feeling began to fill in him. The feeling of Love. He and and Wilbur looked at each other and back at Butterfly dancing and singing. Butterfly: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream And while Butterfly danced, hummed, and turned around, Fievel tackled the disguised Pokémon quietly from behind and placed himself in its place instead. But Butterfly still couldn't see him and sang once more. Butterfly: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once Then Fievel joined her in her singing. Both: The way you did Butterfly immediately stopped singing when she heard someone sing, but Fievel kept continuing. Fievel: Once upon a dream Butterfly looked to see the Pokémon dressed in the prince's clothing get up after being tackled, and Hoothoot hooted dreamily. Butterfly turned around and saw Fievel, surprising her. "Oh!" said Butterfly. She tried halfheartedly to run off, but she was held back by Fievel. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." said Fievel. "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a...a ..." said Butterfly. "A stranger?" asked Fievel. "Mm-hmm." said Butterfly. "But don't you remember? We've met before!" said Fievel. "We..we have?" asked Butterfly. "Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" said Fievel with a lovingly smile. Then he began to sing... Fievel: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then Butterfly couldn't help but begin to fall in love with the Russian boy mouse. Perhaps he is her "dream prince". Then they took each other's hands and stood on their legs, and they began waltzing across a lake. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream Then they stopped dancing and they walked over to the clearing where King Basil's castle was on the horizon. Fievel placed his arm around Butterfly as she rested her head on him. They were silent for a moment, until the Russian boy mouse spoke. "Who are you? What's your name?" asked Fievel. "Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's..." said Butterfly. Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Togepi, and the other Pokémon were eager to hear Butterfly's real name. "...Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!" said Butterfly. And she ran off, leaving Pikachu and the other Pokémon in shock that Butterfly did not tell Fievel her original name. "But when will I see you again?" asked Fievel, chasing after her. "Oh never, never!" said Butterfly. "Never?" asked a confused Fievel. "Well, maybe someday." said Butterfly. "When, tomorrow?" asked Fievel. "Oh no, this evening." said Butterfly. "Where?" asked Fievel. "At the cottage, in the glen." responded Butterfly. So sadly, Fievel watched the Scottish girl mouse as she ran off into the forest without knowing that she was actually Princess Olivia Flaversham herself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Sleeping Beauty Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs